


【虹林檎】致黛西小姐的一束鸢尾花

by thearcticgirl



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearcticgirl/pseuds/thearcticgirl
Summary: 入春已经有了些日子，但这是第一个大晴天。
Relationships: Applejack/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)





	【虹林檎】致黛西小姐的一束鸢尾花

“抽支烟？”  
苹果嘉儿摇了摇头。知道自己在讨没趣儿，于是男人只给自己挑了一支夹在耳后。他收起烟盒，开始从皱皱巴巴的口袋里摸火柴。  
“你也别抽了。”沉默了一路，这是苹果嘉儿说的第一句话，“等下，管家会闻到我身上沾的味道。”她调整了下坐姿，理了理自己的粗布裙。她精明的绿眼睛在光线稍暗的马车里发着幽幽的光：“让一个年轻的烟鬼服侍他们的大小姐可不是好主意。”  
“那是你的工作，跟我可没干系。”男人咧嘴一笑，露出常年吸食烟草而被熏黄的牙。苹果嘉儿作势要去夺他的火柴，他灵巧地一抬手：“开个玩笑。”  
马车在颠簸的道路上行驶着。苹果嘉儿的皮箱拍打着她紧实的小腿，发出啪嗒啪嗒的声音。她听得烦了，就整个人靠到窗边，用腿把皮箱给摁到墙上。  
“哦，老天，放过它吧。”男人挖苦道，“你这么个造作法，可怜的箱子大概活不到下次旅程。”  
苹果嘉儿没理他，拨开窗帘，让外面的阳光照进来。入春已经有了些日子，但这是第一个大晴天。这里的天在阴雨连绵得快让人生起气来的时候突然放晴，就好像调皮的孩子突然学乖，让人忍不住猜想它是不是还有什么藏着的花招。在几场雨的浇灌下，野花都开了，在路两边铺陈开来，向远处延伸。什么颜色的花都有，在路边的马车匆匆忙忙经过的时候，露珠会从花瓣上掉下来，在阳光的照射下亮晶晶地晃眼。她又想起苹果丽丽奶声奶气问她的话：“姐姐，为什么没有绿色的花啊？”  
“我们还有多久到那儿？”她的声音闷闷的，好像患了鼻炎似的。老男人正无聊地打着盹。他慢慢地抬起眼皮，也看了看窗外的景色，然后又闭上他深灰色的眼睛。“看见枫树林没有？”他往下靠了点，跷起了脚，“还没看得见树林子，说明还远。”  
“这家人住得可真偏。”苹果嘉儿的手指敲打着窗沿，“我看见了一条河。这个地方要是建个农场该多好。”这么大片大片的肥沃土地就这样空着，简直不可思议。  
男人仍然闭着眼：“这块儿地都是他们家的。罗伯特把农民都赶走了。”  
“为什么？”  
“他嫌他们吵闹。”男人的嘴角咧出了一抹嘲讽，“年纪越大，他发疯的劲头越足。他说那些乡下人吵闹的声音影响到他作画了。”他指指耳朵，“五十里开外的声音他都听得见。”  
“可这儿真是一块好地。”  
“那是。本省找不出比这儿更好的一块地了。要是他能把那些农民留下来好好种地，也就不用盘算着早早把外甥女卖掉了。他别处的田产可没有这块肥。”  
“怎么，我要服侍的那位小姐快要嫁人了？”苹果嘉儿看着空中的云。她找到了一片很中意的形状，但是很快就被马车的车篷给挡在后面了。  
“没定下来。但是感觉快了。”男人说，“看样子，他是想先把那姑娘的财产弄到手，再把她给嫁出去换一笔钱。”  
“人渣。”苹果嘉儿做了个简单扼要的评价。男人咳咳笑了起来：“怎么，来感觉了？”  
“他年轻的那些事就够恶心人了。”苹果嘉儿攥紧了拳头，“我现在只是更加确信我不会手软。”  
“所以我说，这是一个‘美差’。”男人顿了顿，“没有良心的负担，也容易得手。”他举起手，食指和拇指搓了搓，“这个，给的也多。”  
“唯一的坏处就是事情不够快。”苹果嘉儿把窗帘放下一半，手半搭着。她仍旧看着窗外的景色，但神情若有所思。  
“但这也是工作的一部分，不是吗？”男人的声音低沉，“没有别的好理由可以接近这里了……机会来了，我们就得抓紧。”

“苹果……嘉儿小姐？”  
“是的，罗斯夫人。”  
体态臃肿的女管家围着新来的女仆转了两圈。她的鼻头红润，看起来很敏感，可以得知它的女主人正在经历春天的第一波花粉过敏。看样子，她很想在新来的仆人面前树立一个威严的形象，无奈的是，她的重鼻音和时不时冒出来的喷嚏正在破坏这种氛围。  
苹果嘉儿努力用她最端庄的姿势站好，但大拇指还是忍不住在手心摩挲。她用余光看到管家在她的肩膀上用力嗅了嗅，然后露出了一个满意的笑容。管家撩开她披在肩上的头发，露出她光滑的脖颈：“漂亮的金发。”  
“谢谢，夫人。我母亲有一头好头发。”  
“美人一家子。”听到管家这样的夸奖，她的脸颊微微红了。她咬紧下唇，眼睛紧紧盯着大堂里那座正在转动的钟表。咔哒，咔哒。钟表上的猫头鹰铜像半睁着一只眼，用审视的目光打量着她。她吞了吞唾沫。  
“我就喜欢你这样老实的姑娘。”管家拿起她的手，仔细端详——那上面有不少老茧，正显示她的劳动出身，“干净，能干，看起来不会给我添乱子。”知道自己被认可了，苹果嘉儿低下头来，给了管家一个放心的微笑。  
“跟我来吧，带你看看。”管家放下她的手，转过身去，“收到推荐信，我就知道，我们的小姐身边马上就要有一个真正可靠的人了。”  
苹果嘉儿提起脚边的皮箱，赶忙跟了上去。客厅很大，她控制着自己的脚步，尽量避免踩出回声，保持着一种陌生的尊重。这座房子，看上去已经有了年头。但它就像一个迟暮的美人，尽管芳华逝去，优雅的风骨仍在。屋子里采光很好，那些陈旧的壁纸和油画在阳光的轻抚下依稀显露着当年的风采。屋角用红布盖住的留声机，以及上空中富丽堂皇的吊顶，都让人不禁想象曾经在这里发生的一次又一次晚宴。这副光景与苹果嘉儿先前的想象大相径庭。如果这只是一场单纯的参观，她绝对想不到，在这样一个温馨的、适合颐养天年的漂亮屋子里，会住着那样一个令人不耻的家伙。  
管家带着苹果嘉儿在楼下转了转，放好行李。很快，她就搞清楚了这里的状况。一楼是会客厅，也是仆人们住的地方。事实上，这栋老宅子也没雇几个仆人——厨子和他的老婆，几个负责洗衣打扫的女仆，还有个园丁。这里确实非常宁静，显示出很多年没有客人前来拜访的情形。  
“二楼是黛西小姐的屋子，三楼是老爷的地盘。”管家夫人告诫她，“在屋子里走路一定要轻手轻脚。我家的老爷和他的外甥女都不爱吵闹。”  
苹果嘉儿的任务对象，也就是管家口里的“老爷”，离家已经有段日子了。要再过一个星期，或者半个月，他才会谈完生意回来。苹果嘉儿根据她已有的情报，已经在心里勾勒出了一副阴郁瘦弱的中年男子形象。在年轻的时候，他像一切不学无术的青年那样肆意放纵自己的青春，欠下了一屁股的债款。他因为绑架而入狱，家人给了他最后的体面，帮他还清债款，保释出狱。从此他就像孤魂野鬼一样游荡，直到意外发生，他获得了全部的家族遗产，也得到了他妹妹唯一孩子的抚养权。命运的变化真是天翻地覆，从此，他也可以自如地紧紧领带，冠冕堂皇地去参加那些曾经瞧不起他的上流人的晚会了。  
主观上，苹果嘉儿很想快速了结这件差事，然后带着赏金回乡下老家。但客观上，条件十分不允许：她必须在这个地方呆上十天半个月。在完成最终职责之前，她得先恪守一个女仆的本分。  
云宝黛西。念出她名字的最后一个词，需要用舌头在上口腔调皮地弹一下。这是一个很有活力的名字，实在很难把它和一个待字闺中的有钱大小姐联系起来。但苹果嘉儿她自己也没资格指责别人的名字奇怪。家里的老人，一定是喝酒喝得太过头了，才会给新生的女儿取名叫苹果白兰地。  
虽然名字与众不同，但很显然，这位大小姐有着许多贵人的通病。从她的贴身女仆已经换到第五个可以看出，黛西小姐并不是个好伺候的主。尽管这样揣测一位尊贵的小姐可能不太礼貌——但她可能会非常任性，非常挑剔，甚至很可能（根据传闻）有吃泥土的怪癖。  
“她们都逃走了。”送苹果嘉儿来的老亨利是这样告诉她的。  
但无论如何，她都必须要和这位“冲刺”小姐相处到她的暗杀对象回来为止。再苦再累，等她解决那个罗伯特，一切就都结束了。不过，说实在的，如果你有一个妹妹，并且她的婴儿时代完全依赖于你，那么你未来遇到的一切刁难与苦难都将不够滋味。好吧，就算那位小姐她真的吃泥土——她总该不会再尿床了吧？  
“这里的日子对于一个年轻人来说确实闷得无聊。”引着苹果嘉儿上了二楼，管家夫人这么说，“我们的小姐正需要一个同龄人来陪着说说话。”  
“这里真的很漂亮。”路过楼梯拐角处，苹果嘉儿看到窗外的花园，“种这么多花儿，一年四季也能解解闷了。”  
“哦，别提这些花儿了。”管家夫人笑了，说着又打了一个喷嚏，“一到这个季节，我就感觉它们快要了我的命。”她拿起围裙的一角，擦了擦鼻尖，“黛西小姐的阳台也种满了这些漂亮东西。多亏了它们，我都不敢靠近她的房间了。”

深呼吸。  
站在门外，她伸向门把手的手还是迟疑了。苹果嘉儿感觉一股酥麻感从两只脚底升起，然后聚集到她的小腹。  
因为显而易见的原因，她与她将要服侍的那位小姐的见面只能单独进行。过了管家的第一关，她好不容易终于松了口气，能够在裙子上擦擦手心的冷汗了。但还没清净几秒，另一种紧张感又迅速攫住了她：这是她未曾重视，但是此刻必须去面对的——  
她现在真的要去和那位完全陌生的有钱大小姐碰面了。不仅如此，她得要在接下来的日子里服侍她，照顾她，和她相处。云宝黛西不再只是纸张上一个特别的名字，也不再只是活在人们传闻中的“那位小姐”，她将是自己在未来很长一段时间里要去服侍的一位实际存在的女主人。  
那扇精心雕刻的木质房门此刻就立在她的眼前。灵活的锁舌卡在锁洞里，等待着她的一下拨动。  
苹果嘉儿感觉自己的喉咙干涩了起来，眼神落向窗外的晴空万里。她开始后悔刚刚跟管家夫人对接的时候一直在想方设法套出罗伯特的消息，没有多打听打听这位小姐的详细。比如，她为什么能连续逼走那么多仆人？比如，她是否真的有什么不可告人的隐疾？  
她把手轻轻放到门上，触感有些冰凉。  
她曾经觉得自己很能对付坏脾气小孩，但此刻她猛然想起云宝黛西已经不是一个小孩了，自己的那一套或许不会管用。  
她曾经也对自己说，对于暗杀，自己或许是个新手，但是去作一个女仆，她绝对有所有该有的专业素养。但尽管如此，就像每一个即将上场演出的职业音乐家，就算有积年累月的练习，幕布拉开前的那一份紧张还是无法淡化。她感觉小腹处的酥麻愈演愈烈——虽然自己不是在说谎，但这说到底还是一个具有隐瞒性的工作。  
可这是不可逃避的，任务的一环。  
窗外明媚的春光送来了一阵聒噪的鸟啼，好像在催促她赶快做决定。  
“小姐，我是新来的女仆，管家夫人应该已经告诉过你了。”她的手在门上叩了叩，“现在方便让我进来见见你吗？”  
她屏住呼吸，等待里面传来应答。  
没有声音。  
她看了看外面的太阳，现在已快接近正午。是睡懒觉，还是一场单纯的恶作剧？她紧张地咬了咬下唇——加油吧，苹果嘉儿，只是和一个陌生姑娘去相处，对吧？她可能并不是什么讨厌鬼，也许前面的四位只是恰好……  
她不敢贸然进入，谨慎地把耳朵贴到门上。隐隐约约能听到窸窸窣窣的翻动声，还有若有若无的细碎人声。  
她醒着。  
“小姐，你醒了吗？”她又敲了敲。她想起管家说过的话：黛西小姐喜欢安静。年幼丧失双亲或许让她养成了孤僻害羞的性格，而常年的孤身一人可能恰巧导致了她的行为古怪。在孤儿院打工时，她见过不少这样的孩子——再加上被那样一位阴郁的舅舅收养，养成不良的性格也是情理之中。她趴在门上，想再听出些眉目来，丝毫没意识到自己的姿势不雅。  
好像还有……轻微的啜泣声。苹果嘉儿愣了一下，手不禁握紧了把手，但是没有按下，锁舌发出轻微的咔哒声。里面的人显然是沉浸在了自己的情绪里，因此对外界的信息都不太敏感了。她皱起了眉。  
遇到这种情况，一些仆人或者会选择直接退下，毕竟打扰主人的情感世界是一种不知趣的行为。但苹果嘉儿对于这件事却犹豫了。从一个下人的角度出发，她确实应该就这么离开。但她的热心肠以及多年照顾人的经验却在告诉她，就这么放着一个哭泣的女孩不管，她的良心在夜半一定会受到煎熬的。  
想到这儿，她叹了一口气。苹果嘉儿，你还是改不了瞎操心的习惯——她对自己这么说着，按下了之前就已紧攥的门把手。  
“小姐，我是你的新女仆，我进——”

现在明明是早春，可是春色却已经像暮春一样烂在了床上。苹果嘉儿说不出话来，进也不是，退也不是，手仍然拉着门把手。看着那双玫瑰色的眼睛慢慢从迷蒙中缓缓抬起来，最后落到自己身上，她觉得浑身的力气都被这一眼给抽离了。  
这确实是一个不该被闯入的房间。落地窗大开，但唯一接待的客人只有上午的好天气。红晕后知后觉地爬上了不速之客的脸颊，然后就像傍晚的火烧云似的，在她的脸上肆虐。  
看，看到了……回过神来，苹果嘉儿猛地捂住了眼睛。但是，该死，她的眼睛还是忍不住从指缝里偷看了出去。  
少女的下身一丝不挂，正骑坐在洁白的枕头上。交合处，枕头的颜色已经略显深色了，显然已经被蹂躏好一阵了。虽然没有完全脱光，但她短上衣一边的肩带已经落下，露出一侧的春光。她的发色与众不同，是彩虹的颜色——颜色很多的搭配本该相当生硬，但在她身上是如此和谐，这是苹果嘉儿从未见识过的。她就那么直直坐着，面色潮红，一缕虹色长发垂到身前，恰巧遮挡住小小乳房上那不该被任何人看到的一点。  
这是春天的第一个晴天。  
她周身都沐浴在阳光里，瘦小的身子泛着光，就跟一旁的阳台里一切在早春盛放的花卉一样娇艳欲滴。房间里还回荡着她湿润的喘息，那双眼睛也仍然带着欲望的水色。  
看到她慢慢站起来，苹果嘉儿又狠狠闭上了自己的眼睛，生怕被发现自己在偷看。现在想退出去为时已晚，她的身体僵直，祈祷此刻化为一个无害的雕像，然后神识逃离这个尴尬现场，永远不再回来。  
她好像真正得知此前的四位前辈离开的原因了。  
她在等待一句责骂，或者一个恼羞成怒的掌掴，好让自己能将力气重新灌入四肢，然后逃之夭夭。但是什么都没有发生，没有语言，没有肢体，什么都没有。  
沉默持续了好一会儿，直到一阵窃笑打破了一切。苹果嘉儿听到软床的吱呀声，紧接着是赤足在地上走路的声音。随着这个声音愈来愈近，她躲藏在手掌后的面颊也越来越烫，理智也逐渐随着窗外的鸟啼飘远——  
一只柔软的手抓住了她捂住脸的手，然后轻轻拉下。她睁开眼睛，就看见少女站在自己面前，嘴角挂着小恶魔一样的笑容。  
“被单弄脏了，帮我换一下吧。”  
说着，她挠了挠苹果嘉儿的手心。

-TBC-

**Author's Note:**

> 仍然是脱离原型的human  
> 奉上第一章  
> 食用愉快


End file.
